Extraña manera de cambiar de opinión
by Maki-Chan65
Summary: Ryo Zen es un chico que al experimentar sus dos primeros noviazgos como una mierda total, llega a la conclusion,de,que el sentimiento llamado amor no existe ,pero..la tercera es la vencida ¿no?


Prologo- Extraña manera de cambiar de opinion.

 **Este sera el prologo de una historia nueva que quiero empezar,no esta basada en ningun anime ni manga,sera una historia 100% de mi autoria,incluyendo historia y personajez,ademas de dialogos y esas cosas. Sin mas que decir,espero que les guste.**

 ***Pensamientos***

 **-Dialogos-**

 **Hechos-Sucesos**

 _Flashbacks_

 _Mi nombre es Zen Ryo, no se confundan,Ryo es mi primer nombre y Zen mi apellido. Tengo 16 años,estoy en segundo de preparatoria,practico Basketball,soy el mas inteligente de mi clase y el mas antisocial de todos... La gente normalmente se molesta por mi comportiento, frio,sereno, intelectual, sarcastico y, ¿Porque no?, molesto. No tolero a la gente que cree, que con solo tener amplia perseverancia cree que puede lograr lo que se propone y mucho menos, creo en esas estupideces, del amor,el amor no existe,no es mas que una perdida de tiempo, no existe persona que no quiera "ayudarte" sin querer nada a cambio, no existe persona que quiera darte su "amor incondicional", se preguntaran, ¿Como lo sabes?, simple... Ya lo eh vivido._

 _Siempre,es la misma historia,primero cuando tenia 13 años,si era un puberto estupido, llego ella, ¿Su nombre?, Shizuka, ¿Su apellido? , ya no lo recuerdo...Si,era un estupido pre-puberto, idiota, ingenuo, alguien que, creia o queria creer en ese estupido sentimiento, llamado "amor". Ella era alguien tierna, amable, en fin una chica "perfecta", sin contar que era muy linda, pero debajo de esa belleza inigualable, se ocultaba, la traicion en persona, alguien manipulador, si..una completa estupidez, sin duda alguna... Ella fue mi primer novia, me sorprendio que alguien como ella, una de las chicas mas populares en todo el instituto, en aquel tiempo, quisiera ser novia de un chico como yo, o al menos, el anterior yo, un chico timido, amable y por supuesto INGENUO, cuando ella comenzo a mostrar interes en mi, vaya que me sorprendio, y mucho, aunque en una de mis tantas dudas llegue a pensar que tal vez ese era el sentimiento mas lindo en el universo, el tan añorado AMOR. Mi ilusion se esfumo cuando un dia, peor aun, el dia de mi cumpleaños,cuando se supone que cualquier persona,tiene un dia feliz, año con año,y como cualquier IDIOTA pense, ¿Que mejor que pasarlo con la persona que "amo"? o eso era lo que pensaba, quise ir por ella de sorpresa para invitarla al parque de diversiones, el llamado "Magic Place" , segun los rumores era uno de los mejores parques que habian,y si, la sorpresa fue para mi cuando llegue a su casa y estaba con su otro "novio",¿El nombre de aquel chico?, me importo una mierda, solo me fui de ahi, de lo que recuerdo, ese chico no lucia alguien de secundaria, mas bien parecia de preparatoria aproximadamente de primer año, que mas da,despues de eso, no le volvi a dirigir la palabra de nuevo a ella, unas semanas despues de "nuestro rompimiento" , descubri que solo me estaba usando, todo esa "relacion" solo fue parte de una estupida apuesta, que ella hizo con sus estupidas amigas, ¿El nombre de la apuesta? "La conquista del estupido chico nerd" asumo. Esa fue, mi experiencia en mi primer noviazgo, ¿Conclusion? Una mierda total._

 _1 año despues de eso...si, ocurrio una mierda aun peor, ¿Porque? Por que en esta segunda vez, yo, fui aun mas idiota, en esta segunda vez, yo me deje volver a engañar, si de por si, la primera vez pense que me habia ido mal, la segunda seria la mierda mas grande. El nombre de la chica era Nozomi, ¿Su significado? ! Esperanza?! Si!,claro..._

 _Estaba en tercer año de secundaria, cuando la dichosa "esperanza" llego a mi vida. Era una chica calida,amable, testaruda, inteligente,linda, tenia todo, era de las mas populares de la escuela tambien. Ella comenzo a acercarse a mi, por el hecho de que yo era timido pero digamos, que apesar de ser timido,normalmente llamaba mucho la atencion entre las chicas, era alguien alto, inteligente, timido, ojos de color azul intenso, cabello negro etc., aunque en ese entonces no practicaba basketball, no era alguien muy bueno en los deportesy eso. Ella al parecer , recien de conocernos acababa de terminar con su novio de 3er año de preparatoria, no le tome mucha importancia,ya que la acababa y la verdad me importaba una mierda su vida personal. El punto es que, comence a relacionarme mas a ella, al paso de los meses, hasta que mucho despues, a mitad de año escolar le pedi que fuera mi novia, ella acepto, me senti feliz, los siguientes 3 meses, todo paso muy normal, hasta que comence a notar un comportamiento extraño en ella, pense que era algo nomal, aparte de que estabamos en semana de examenes,pense que era eso. Pero despues, hubo una vez en la que le invite a ir a una cafeteria, a comer, ella acepto, de pronto ella dijo que se tenia que ir, yo le dije que no habia problema, yo me quede por 15 minutos mas en la cafeteria,despues de que ella se fue, cuando iba a retirarme el camarero me dijo que olvidaba mi telefono, pero no,no era mi telefono,era el de ella, su casa estaba lejos de la mia, asi que decidi que se la daria el dia siguiente de eso, y si piensas que no la acompañe a su casa por poco caballeroso, estas equivocado, yo me ofreci a llevarla pero ella se nego por completo, asi que mejor le hize caso. Cuando llegue a mi casa su telefono sono, un numero, el cual estaba identificado con el nombre "Jin" habia enviado un mensaje, el mensaje tenia escrito : "Mañana nos vemos, en el parque cerca de tu casa, te esperare a partir de las 12:00 ,sera mejor que no tardes". Se me hizo un poco extraño ese mensaje, pense que talvez seria un amigo suyo,pero su tono no era muy amistoso. Decidi con toda la pena del mundo revisar todos sus mensajes intercambiados con "Jin", el, al parecer...era su ex-novio. ¿El problema? Ella habja estado rogandole que, regresaran ¿El motivo? Ella seguia enamorada de el. Ese dia algouy dentro de mi, se rompio, algo que, yo sabia, jamas volveria a reconstruirse._

 _Al dia siguiente fui a su casa a las 11:00 ,le entregue su telefono y me largue para nunca volver ahi, ese fue el final de mi segundo noviazgo._

 _¿CONCLUSION?_

 _El sentimiento tan añorado por todos, el sentimiento al que le dicen "el sentimiento mas hermoso del universo", el tan llamado "AMOR", es una MIERDA INEXISTENTE...UNA TOTAL MIERDA, que yo definitivamente nunca llegare a sentir en esta vida, yo le llamo, "La mentira de toda la historia". Este es solo para IDIOTAS._

 _-Fin del PROLOGO-_

 **Holu! Llegamos al final del prologo, al final quedo muy largo,pero espero les haya gustado!**

 **Saludos! Matta ne! Bye Bye! :)**


End file.
